


Word Failure

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Michael learns Sara is alive.





	

Even with the dexterity and sometimes baffling speed Michael’s mind worked, the moment when he was suspended between knowing Sara was dead and seeing that she was in fact alive could not be properly captured in words, though he knew would try.  
  
Later that day, he would be laughing through his tears on the phone with his brother saying, “No, it’s true, Linc, it’s true. She’s alive.”  
  
In years to come, he would tell their children of the moment, but it would never adequately explain how he had felt, and what he still felt after all that time.  
  
He would even try to write it out for her on their five-year anniversary, but when he handed the card to her he would explain, “It isn’t what I really want to say, but I don’t think they’ve invented the words yet.”  
  
In the actual moment, though, he didn’t even try to use words. Instead, his fingers brushed along her jaw line tentatively, as if he was afraid she might vanish from his sight—which he was—and his eyes took in the slightly frightened look in her brown eyes. Then he kissed her, softly, without even opening his mouth or closing his eyes, and pressing his forehead to hers, he wrapped his arms about her, holding her more tightly than he’d ever held anyone before in his life.


End file.
